Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a magnetic field sensing apparatus and a magnetic field detection method, and particularly related to a complex magnetic field sensing apparatus and a magnetic field detection method.
Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 illustrates a relation curve diagram of output voltage generated by an anisotropic magneto-resistive (AMR) detector based on the field density of a detected magnetic field. The AMR magnetic field detector may operate in a linear region LR or non-linear region NL1, NL2 according to the measurement of field density of the detected magnetic field. The illustration in FIG. 1 clearly shows that the output voltage generated by the AMR magnetic field detector may correspond to a plurality of field density. Take output voltage V1 as an example, when the AMR magnetic field detector generates output voltage V1, it may not be easy to identify whether the field density of the detected magnetic field is H1 or H2, and thus the accuracy of measurement of magnetic field is reduced.